Commonly, tamper-evident rings are provided on closures for containers to indicate whether the container has been opened since manufacture, and to act as a guarantee that the contents of the container have not been tampered with. Such rings are often provided on containers for food, drink and medicaments, as well as containers for other items.
A conventional design for a tamper-evident ring is to mount the ring externally of the closure and the container neck, and to secure it to the closure by thin frangible connections. When the closure is removed from the container, the connections become broken to the release the tamper-evident ring. If a purchaser sees that the ring is not intact with the closure, this indicates that the closure has already been removed at least once from the container.
However, such a design of tamper-evident ring is rather unsightly because it gives the closure a bulky appearance. It can also sometimes be difficult to discern without close inspection whether the ring is intact with the closure, or whether the frangible connections have in fact been broken.